


No More Mr. Nice Gamer

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Again, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M, I Love You, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, but its cute afterwards, i dont know spanish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: Octavio comes home to his lovely wife and...ignores her in favor of video games...again.So, as usual, you (the waifu) mess with him while he plays and plan to leave him blue-balled, the same as always...But this time, Octavio Silva has had enough of your shit.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Original Character(s), Octane | Octavio Silva/You
Kudos: 23





	No More Mr. Nice Gamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmBunMustRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/gifts).



> Another fun lil' commission for my friend who loves Octavio Silva enough to be a lil' shit to him XD

Octane, as usual, sat on our very worn-out couch, metal legs propped on the coffee table (again, after I told him to stop since his metal feet tear up the table paint) as his fingers practically danced across his controller, hazel eyes fixated on the overly large tv across from him.

I sat next to him, as usual, watching with boredom as he continued to surpass every other player on the board slowly. It was a repeat of his last game...and the game before that...and the game before that. Why did he even bother? He was so good at the game you think he'd just find something else to do....like me.

I huffed and glared at him sideways. He didn't budge. Just continued to mutter in Spanish under his breath as his fingers moved lightning speed across the controller.  
I wasn't usually the jealous type...but I was desperate for attention. He had come in from his last Apex Challenge and pretty much ghosted over me. Not to say he completely neglected me. He gave me the usual passionate kiss, swatted my ass but then....just kinda glossed over the rest, going straight for his game.

I huffed again. No response. Slowly my eyes drifted over his form, admiring his frame as I usually did. his lips constantly muttering, tongue occasionally darting out to lick his lips. I mimicked the motion, feeling my face heat up. Even after being married for so long he still managed to make me blush.

My eyes drifted lower; collar bone to his arms, flexing as his fingers moved along the controller, down to his stomach, the waves of muscle along his stomach causing me to bite my lip. How I wanted to run my tongue and lips along those muscles, down to the area that really counted. 

Slowly, without really realizing what I was doing, I sank to my knees on the floor in front of him, head brushing the bottom of his controller. My hands ran down his stomach to the front of his pants, my eyes drifting up to his face as I licked my lips.

His hands stopped and he quickly directed his eyes to mine, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. But his gaze didn't last long. He quickly directed himself back to his game, fingers flying across the controller once more.

I huffed and glared at him again. Time to apply more pressure. 

My fingers played over his zipper before I ever so slowly drug it downward. His cock hopped in his pants. So he WAS paying attention!

I ran my hand over the bulge in his boxers, feeling him getting harder as his cock twitched between my fingers as I pulled it from the contraining underwear. I glanced up at him again. He was blushing, his fingers hitting the buttons on his controller a bit harder than usual.

I brought my mouth close to the tip of his cock, letting my hot breath play over it. I heard him say something in Spanish, but ignored him as I slowly kissed the head of his cock before wrapping my lips around it, slowly pulling back with an audible pop.

I glanced up, his hands were shaking and his legs were now on the floor, bouncing in excitement. I popped the head of his dick back in my mouth, humming as I sank lower and lower, ever so slowly, my hands rubbing his thighs.

I finally made my way down to the base of his cock, his pubic hair tickling my nose as I pulled back, letting out a small gasp and making sure to have my mouth wide open for him to see my warm, saliva covered mouth, a saliva string dripping from the head of his cock to my tongue.  
His fingers stopped again as he glanced down.

"Oh follame" he panted. He gulped again before glancing up at his game and cursing under his breath, his attention caught back by him falling out of first place for a moment.  
I continued what I was doing before. My mouth going all the way down, taking all of him I could before pulling back up.

Before long, however, I was as much a mess as he was. My panties had soaked through as I rubbed my thighs together for some form of relief, his hips were starting to buck to meet my mouth, my hands played with his balls.  
He was coming undone, sweat formed on his slick stomach, his legs twitched and bounced as he tried so so hard to focus on his game.

"Amor, estoy cerca" He wheezed. I glanced up at him. He was STILL playing that damn game! Before he could finish, before he could get his rocks off, I pulled away, like I always did.

It always drove him mad, but it was the SAME EVERY TIME. All of his focus would be on that DAMN game! As my mouth began pulling away, suddenly-

"Ohhhh~no you don't this time, Amor!" He growled, his controller falling onto the couch as both of his hands grabbed at my hair, shoving me back down on his cock.

I whimpered, my hands scrambling for his thighs as he shoved me down once, twice, three times before shoving me down all the way, my nose meeting the skin of his stomach as he came down my throat with a long groan and a string of Spanish.

I gulped each spurt of cum down, tears forming in my eyes as my throat flexed painfully around his cock.

Finally he let me go, and I fell backwards against the coffee table, coughing and grabbing at my throat.

"Wh-What the fu-" I went to yell at him but before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards our bedroom. I whimpered, but hot damn my loins burned. I'm pretty sure my shorts were soaked as much as my underwear.

He threw me down against the bed, pointing a finger at me.

"DO. NOT. MOVE." He growled. 

I complied, laying on my stomach, biting my lip in excitement and anticipation as I watched him go into our closet and come out with a handful of our "play-time" toys and accessories.

"STRIP." He commanded and I did just that, sloppily and quickly I kicked off my clothing, a string of slick connecting my drenched pussy and underwear.

"ooooo~fuck, you've been wanting this for a while now, huh? Hehehe, well don't worry, chica....I'm going to give you what you deserve." he purred as he crawled over me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above me.

Before long I was tied to the bed tightly, ass in the air as I whined and shook my ass at him.

"Cmon' Octavio~! Don't make me wait anymore!" I whined. His arms crossed as he stared down at me, grinning like a sadist.

"Now, I told you I'd give you everything you deserve, didn't I, chica?" He chuckled as his hands glided over my ass, giving each cheek a squeeze and then slapping them hard. I let out a loud cry as he spanked me again and again, each time a screaming moan escaped my lips.

"O-Octavio~!! P-Please! I need-!" I whined loudly, my ass stinging from the contact. He continued to ignore me, his fingers slowly running down my ass to my sopping pussy. He took one finger and ran it up from my clit (which he purposefully rubbed) and up, a line of slick connecting to his finger as he pulled away. 

"mmmmmm~" he purred, sucking his finger. "sabroso." 

I whined, my hips pushing back against his chest.

"Please please PLEASSSEEEE fuck me Octavio! Please fuck me! I-I need it!" I sobbed, tears pouring from my eyes as I panted.  
He pondered before sighing. "mmmm....grind your hips against my hand if you wanna cum so bad." he placed his hand against my pussy, causing me to squeal in delight. I began desperately grinding my hips against his fingers that just weren't doing enough...weren't going deep enough, weren't curling against my sweet spot like I wanted. I growled in frustration, drool pooling on the bed sheets.

"Octavio!! It's not enough!" I sobbed. "Please fuck me already I can't take it!! I-I'm sorry I teased you so much I just...gnnnn! Please!" I screamed, loud enough for the other Legends to likely hear me through the walls.

He hissed at me to stay quiet, smacking my sore ass again.

He let out a loud sigh and shrugged, pulling his hands away. "I guess it can't be helped. You're just a hopeless little slut for my cock, aren't you, Amor?"  
I felt him shift behind me, his hot cock rubbing against my folds as I let out a long drawn out moan as his cock sank into me perfectly.

"Gnnn~So wet." he moaned.

....but his hips didn't move. I cried out, grinding my own hips against him.

"That's it, chica. Fuck yourself on me. Show me how bad you want it." He growled, his hands sliding up my body to my chest, pulling at my nipples as I fucked myself on his cock.  
I cried out, my head fuzzy and practically gone as I babbled incoherently, trying to slam my hips against him harder and harder until he couldn't take it anymore.  
"F-Fuck it....I can't..." He huffed, wrapping his arms around my hips, he began slamming himself inside me, fast and hard.

I squealed, eyes rolling to the back of my head as my tongue lolled out of my mouth; broken and so in love with Octavio and his cock.  
Before I knew what was happening, he was cumming inside me, painting my insides with thick ropes of cum as his hand drifted down to my clit and rubbed fast and hard.  
I came undone within seconds, screaming out how much I loved him.

As I blinked the spots away he untied me, rolling me over on my back and, with a washcloth he produced out of nowhere, he began to clean me up gently as I dreamily stared up at him.

Before long he crawled in bed next to me, grin threatening to split his cheeks as he covered us both up.  
"...Your an ass." I muttered, slowly pulling myself into his embrace. He snorted out a laugh, brushing my hair out of my face. "I'm the ass? Your the one who's constantly leaving me blue-balled!" 

I hummed, not denying anything as I nuzzled into his neck, sucking gently. He hissed an inhale of air through his teeth, groaned gently.

"Don't rile me up again, Amor....not sure if I can go again. Heheh~" He purred, rubbing my back as he leaned down and kissed me ever so lovingly on the lips, humming into my mouth.

"Te Amo." He muttered, kissing my forehead and sighing, pulling me in close.

"I love you, too." I muttered back, closing my eyes.


End file.
